Recueil de fan fictions Harry Potter 20
by Blueraveen
Summary: L'autre liste est une mauvaise version, je n'arrive pas à l'effacer :')(c'est dire à quelle point je en comprends rien à ce site)(c'est bon j'ai trouvé) ENFIN BREF ceci est un recueil de pleiiiin de fanfictions Harry potter (romance, yaoi, humour, famille, friendship, Hurt/comfort, drama,UA,...) Si ça vous intéresse, il y a de plus amples informations à l'intérieur! Bonne lecture!


Salut tout le monde!

J'ai reposté cette histoire donc maintenant vous pouvez avoir tout le liens (en fait non, j'ai trop rêvé, ça ne fonctionne pas) ! Pour l'instant il y a 184 fanfictions (des romances, de l'humour,... un peu de tout!) et je n'ai bien évidemment pas fini de lire donc je compte en rajouter! Pour chaque nouvelle version, j'ajouterai un symbole (comme , &, ...) à coté de nom des nouvelle histoires pour éviter que vous vous perdiez et il y a de gros 3 à coté de mes coups de coeur! N'hésitez pas à me contacter par mp pour avoir des conseils sur quelle histoire lire ou pour me proposer d'autres fictions qui ont été vos coups de coeur! Bonne lecture ;)

P.S.: Ah oui, by the way, je suis aussi sur wattpad sous le même pseudo, j'y ai aussi posté un lemon et un rantbook donc si ça vous intéresse allez faire un tour!

P.P.S.: Oui, j'en profite pour faire ma pub, effectivement. Comment ça c'est totalement honteux?!

P.P.P.S.: Promis c'est le dernier! Si certain.e.s auteur.e.s prefèrent que leur histoire ne soit pas mise ici contactez-moi et je la retirerai (quoi que ça m'étonnerait hein)

**Mes 184 fanfictions harry potter préférées**

**En cours 19**

Canards En Plastiques de

James et Lily ont énormément d'enfants dont Harry, un prodige qui veux à tout prix se faire son professeur. FAMILY HPDM LEJP

Un avenir pour le moins surprenant de BlackDeepShadow

Un jour, les enfants du futur apparaissent dans la grande salle et chamboulent tout le monde... HPDM BZRW

Pour une famille de Byakkance

Harry va se faire « adopter » par fumsec, le choixpeau et le basilic de Serpentards et va se trouver un frère (Salem). Se serait-il enfin trouvé une famille?

Harry Potter et les méthodes de la rationalité de AdrienH

Harry, un génie de sciences, va entrer à Poudlard. Quels dégâts va-t-il y provoquer?

Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir Élémentaire de Crucio29

Harry est un élémentaire qui a appris à faire de la magie sans baguette depuis ses 6 ans. Mais est-il le seul?

Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter de Magouille **_ 3_**

Harry est adopté par sa tante, une noble russe faisant partie de la mafia magique. Entre ses différents titres et sa vie à poudlard, comment va se passer sa scolarité? HPLL

Une nouvelle chance pour vivre de Eirame **_ 3_**

Harry n'en peut plus d'être le survivant et décide de fuir sa vie en Angleterre. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une école de haut niveau ultra secrète cachée dans les montagnes du Canada?

Une Nouvelle Chance pour Vivre la suite

Changements en Temps de Guerre de Meeria

Suite de 'Une autre chance pour vivre´

Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome I

Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome II

Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome III

Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome IV

Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome V de SauleMarron19427 **_3_**

Les parents de Harry l'abandonnent en croyant que son jumeau est le survivant. Heureusement, il sera recueilli par Sirius et Rémus! SBRL

No Name de Miliana **_ 3_**

Après qu'Harry ai été abandonné par ses parents, la magie, pour s'excuser, lui offre un cadeau. Comme quelques autres enfants ayant étés abandonnés à cause de leurs statuts de cracmols, il recevra son propre pouvoir et rejoindra la maison des. fou (alias la maison de Nico et sa femme) où il aura une vrai famille. HPLL

Soul Tattoo de Amelink

Harry et Draco sont des âmes sœurs harmoniques, comment vont-ils le prendre? HPDM

365 lettres pour te connaître de littlexhily

Harry et Draco se parlent par lettres... HPDM

Harry et la mémoire du dragon de

Harry se retrouve dans la mémoire de Drago, que se passera-t-il quand il comprendra la vérité? HPDM

Master chef de Fantaisiiie

Mais que fais Malefoy dans une émission de cuisine mordue?! Harry va le découvrir. HPDM

—

**Non Finies 7**

L'amour d'une tante de Cerulane

Pétunia se rend compte des erreurs qu'elle a fait et décide de se racheter. Pour cela elle va envoyer Harry dans un institut moldu afin qu'il puisse se reconstruire loin des regards.

Les parfaits Serpentards de Ysfrael

Harry a été élevé par la famille Addams. Lui, son frère et sa soeur (en plus d'être de véritables psychopathes) sont inséparables.

Hein ? De Lord La Folle **_ 3_**

Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et désigne Evan à la place d'Harry, son jumeau ... Les Potter abandonnent Harry au Dursley mais celui-ci n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à eux ... Il croisera plutôt la route des Snape.

Nouvelle Vie De Elindra

Harry va se retrouver 20 ans en arrière dans la taïga Russe. Un homme le retrouvera, le soignera et l'entrainera à devenir plus fort.

Un pari stupide de ? PERDUE

A cause d'un pari, Drago dois être l'esclave de Hermione pendant 3 mois

Le maître de la mort de esperoo

Harry est le maître de la mort et est presque adulé par Les Gobelins. Il saura se servir de ce pouvoir.

L'enfant du bien ? PERDUE

Hermione et Draco sont obligé de recueillir une petite fille qui se révèle être une maîtresse des éléments. DMHG

—

**Aventure 10**

Harry Potter et les âmes protectrices de Mademoiselle Mime

Harry est devenu un meurtrier qui partage 4 âmes en son corps. Sa magie va l'envoyer dans le passé où il va se reconstruire HPGW

De plumes et d'écailles, tome 1

De l'autre côté du miroir, tome 2 des plumes de Tara730

Harry intègre Durmstrang à onze ans et est en voie de devenir un puissant mage noir. Mais il est né entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière et il va bien vite devoir faire des choix HPTM

De l'autre côté du miroir de Zakath Nath

Severus vient chercher Neville qui s'est fais attaquer et l'emmène de 'l'autre côté ' pour arriver à Poudlard

Professeur Ami ou Confident de loonie lupin

Harry, 20ans, accepte un poste de professeur dans le passé

Harry Ocean de L. Océans

Harry quitte le monde sorcier et devient Le chat

Evans un jour, Evans toujours de Magouille **_ 3_**

Harry et Dudley sont sorciers et font leurs études à Salem, Pétunia est leur mère et ils vont aller à Poudlard pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Poison pen ou plume empoisonné de Chacra

Harry Potter en a marre de la Gazette du sorcier et décide de se transformer en Olivier Twist

Harry Potter et les Gardiens du pouvoir de Matteic **_ 3_**

Harry Potter et Severus Rogue se retrouvent chez Merlin avec les fondateurs

Le match de Quidditch à Oualpé de Anya

Suite à un pari stupide, un match de Quidditch doit se dérouler à poil (HI-LA-RANT)

Une nouvelle vie de ? PERDUE

Quand Harry devient Foudre pour combattre les mangemorts.

—

**Humour/Famille 12**

Acte manqué de yotma

Harry est abandonné dans le froid et manque de mourir mais heureusement, le frère de James va le recueillir

la partie de strip poker de angelofdarkness99

Les jumeaux décident de donner un défi aux Serpentards : seront-ils meilleurs que les Griffondors au strip-poker?

PAPA! Arrête d'être aussi méchant de NénupharDuMal

Le jour de ses 16 ans, Harry reçoit une lettre qui dit qu'il est en fait Jonathan Severus Snape. HPDM

La seconde chance d'Harry Potter de PetiteMary

Harry est de retour chez les Dursleys et est dépressif. Une potion vient tout changer. Rogue adopte Harry.

Russe de mon cœur de EpsilonSnape **_ 3_**

Retrouver Harry Potter à moitié mort va faire prendre à Severus une décision inimaginable jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une aubaine que sa mission en Russie tombe à ce moment!

Blood Prince de titepuce5929 **_ 3_**

Bébé Harry va se faire adopter par un chef de la mafia moldue

Heir of blood de titepuce5929

Suite de Blood prince.

Suite de Heir of blood en Anglais (personne ne l'a traduite)

Harry Malfoy de chibigoku2002

Harry va passer les vacances chez les Malfoy et en devient un!

Cauchemars au manoir de chibigoku2002

Suite de Harry Malfoy

Gabriel Malfoy 1

Gabriel Malfoy 2

Gabriel Malfoy 3 de FaerielRoes

Les Malfoy retrouvent Harry battu et violé et vont s'occuper de lui.

—

**HPDM**

Soirée casons nous de Chipuliara

Imaginez : tous les septièmes années mélangés dans une soirée et au milieu de tout ça, noyés dans la masse, notre Harry et le séduisant Serpentard qui a ravi son cœur ! Aussi RWBZ et HGTN

Unknown sender de Shirayuki Hakuren

C'est bien connu, Harry passe sa vie à l'infirmerie. Entre blessures de Quidditch et tentatives de meurtre conte sa personne, le calcul est vite fait. Mais cette année déroge un peu à la règle. Une nouvelle constante s'est ajoutée à l'équation. Une lettre. Plusieurs, en fait. Des lettres qui atterrissent sur sa table de chevet à chacun de ses séjours à l'infirmerie.

Le sortilège de Bouchecousue de Daggry

Le sortilège de Bouchecousue, un sort qui rend la victime muette. Il ne peut être défait que de deux manières : soit celui qui l'a jeté annule le sort, soit la victime se plie à son dessein en embrassant la personne qu'elle désire.

Petit dragon deviendra grand de Shel1

Slash HPDM

Adam de Loly and Cie

Paraît que Voldemort a eu un fils. Paraît que c'est un génie. Paraît qu'il maîtrise la magie sans baguette. Paraît que c'est le gamin que... QUOI ?

Carnets de vol d'Harry Potter de 6Starlight6

Harry est steward, venez découvrir sa vie entre les vols grandes lignes, le jet lag et les passagers pénibles. Justement, qui est ce blond qui semble peu à l'aise sur son fauteuil première

Le pacte de la colombe blanche de Hisokaren

Quand un nouveau Prof de DFCM se mêle de la vie des élèves de Poudlard...pourrissant par la même occasion la vie de notre sorcier brun, selon ses dires, en l'obligeant à passer une semaine en la compagnie d'un certain blond

Et si on jouait? de Anarkia

Quand deux ennemis se rencontrent par hasard au milieu de la nuit et qu'un aveu est fait : T'es chiant comme mec, mais tellement trop sexy!

Accusé à tort de Lovely A

Victime d'injustice, Draco se retrouve à passé une semaine chez Potter, appartement qui lui servira de cellule. Qui aurait cru qu'au bout de cette semaine, il remercierait Merlin?

Qui est qui ? de alienor01

Et si Harry n'était pas celui que l'on pense? dark harry !

Loup noir, loup d'argent de Kithia

A la mort de ses parents, Harry Potter est recueilli par les elfes, liés à sa famille depuis des générations et non par sa famille moldue. Sa vie parmi les elfes, puis à Poudlard. . .

Une rentrée mouvementée de orianne T

Un accident sans conséquence apparente. Il va pourtant engendrer des événements particuliers... La dernière année d'Harry ne seras pas aussi tranquille qu'il l'espérait.

La vie rêvée d'un adolescent de darlaevans

James potter se remarie ,c'est un nouveau départ pour son fils Harry , il va faire de nouvelle rencontre parmi elle Draco malfoy qui lui tape bien sur les nerfs mais leur situation va évoluer petit à petit…

Si on devait choisir de Chipuliaria

Harry et Draco doivent faire un choix : ne plus jamais se voir ou rester enchaîné toute leur vie?

Fini les examens de Archimede

Pour fêter la fin des partiels, nos héros Serpentards et Griffondors organisent une fête...

Poudlardnet de Noweria

Historique des conversations de Poudlard ou comment associer deux ennemis pour faire suer le château

Cher Journal: Chronique d'une dernière année de Myschka

Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres UA

Dragoncelle de hiatusgirl

Quand la dragoncelle se propage et que Harry et Draco se trouvent

Carpe Diem de Lord La Folle

Lily et James Potter élevaient tranquillement leurs enfants. L'histoire commença à dérailler quand un certain Lucius Malfoy arrive, déclare que son fils, Draco, doit épouser Harrison UA

La Bibliotheque de Akira-chan20

Alors que Harry allait rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, il surprend une discution entre deux éleves masculins... que va-t-il se passer quand il s'apperçoit que c'est Drago Malfoy et qu'il parle de lui ?

maladresse de bleugus

Pour protéger leur ami, Harry Ron et Hermione rendent service à nos trois Serpentards RLLM BZRW HGTN

Un pas de côté de patmol25

Harry est envoyé par ses parents dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour se soigner UA

Les Mots de mes Dessins de Meian Tsuki

Harry est un peintre muet qui va tomber sous le charme de Draco UA

la vie de Harry de mangafana

Harry a été élevé par Tom qui lui trouve un fiancé

La voix de mon cœur de Slythebi **_ 3_**

Harry est muet et entre à Poudlard UA BZTN RLSB

Missing Memories de BadAngel666

Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Malheureusement les séquelles de la guerre sont toujours présentes. En effet il est amnésique et il s'est exilé à Paris où il étudie la Médicomagie à l'université. Que se passerait-il s'il tombait par hasard sur un certain jeune homme blond ?

L'avenir réserve bien des surprises de Dororo03 **_ 3_**

Pour se venger, le fils de Nott verse une potion dans les verres de ses ennemis et les voilà retournés au temps de leurs parents!

Précieuse et Perfides potions de Lying Cat

Harry et Draco renversent par inadvertance une étagère remplie de potions. Les conséquences sont désastreuses

And one shall de Gody

Après deux ans à Azkaban, Harry revient à Poudlard avec ses deux acolytes.

Sors moi de là de Loly and cie

Après ses études, Harry pourri à Privet Drive jusqu'à ce que Malfoy vienne le chercher.

I TauwghtI taw a putty tat de Ours en Peluche

Après un accident de potions, Harry se transforme en chat et Draco s'occupe de lui.

Fraise, pâte d'amande et sirop de groseille de Angel of Dark Wings

Harry est assistant dentaire et il va faire équipe avec Draco.

La mafia de la mort est l egale de tous

Drago, un mafieux, va 'adopter'

Échange de maison de Quebecoise

Harry est amoureux de son collègue Rick mais celui ci va se marier. Il décide alors de prendre des vacances et échange de maison.

Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? de labulle

Harry décide de se venger de Malfoy . Aussi HGRW, PPNL

Quand Harry veut, Magie veut! de Mlle Eternity

Harry et Drago se retrouvent à l'époque des maraudeurs après que Drago aie allumé Harry. Aussi HGRW, PPTN, BZGW

Un defi personnel de Kirjana

Sirius et Harry vont dans une boîte gay sous une autre apparence et y rencontrent Séverus et Drago, Aussi SSSB

Une petite bière au beurre? de babydracky

Les jumeaux Weasley tentent de mettre Hermione et Ron ensemble avec une potion mais de trompent de cibles...aussi HGRW...

Résidence d'été de Dororo03

Les Dursley sont mort, Harry va passer l'été chez les Malefoy aussi LMNB

Du sexe pour un dîner de Hisokaren

Harry fait un pari: il doit jouir avant la fin de l'année... Aussi HGRW, BZSFDT, ...

Lis sur mes lèvres de Nanola Meylhann

Harry a grandi chez les Dursley tout en étant sourd et a appris à lire sur les lèvres UA

Le prince chaton de Serpentard de Royalteuk

Drago a trouvé sa forme d'animagus : c'est un chaton! Qui va vite se faire adopter par Harry...

Le concert de Rose Malefoy

Drago et Harry se sont tout les deux enfuis du monde magique et sont devenus chanteurs

L'âme du danseur de Azra-Sama **_ 3_**

Drago entre dans une ecole de dance et rencontre un garçon très talentueux UA

Champagne, coke et caviar de Slythewyn

Drago organise une soirée avec toute l'école chez lui. La débauche est au rendez-vous...

Coup d'un soir de Sectumsempra mon amour

Harry a passé la nuit avec Drago mais ils sont tout les deux appelés pour une urgence.

Bah putain de lucylet

Harry rencontre le cousin de Drago a une soirée et devient ensuite pote avec Drago.

Collection de thés de lena Zeinyom **_ 3_**

Harry teste les thés des jumeaux Weasley pendant 40 jours.

Le téléphone rose de Poudlard de Vert Emeraude

Harry ramasse le téléphone rose et deviens le mister love de Poudlard ... Comment faire pour s'en débarrasser ? Aussi BZSF

Mais son corps de Umbre77

Hermione emmène Harry chez le coiffeur et lui ne VEUT PAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Désolé pour hier soir de Amandaaa

Ron! Qu'est-ce que Malefoy fais ICI avec MON calçon?!

Cap? de unptitryri

Serpentard et Gryffindor sont à égalité, pour y remédier, Drago et Harry font un cap ou pas cap pour 150 points. Qui va gagner?

Le lion et le serpent de Falyla

Harry va sauver Kiara Weasley en lui donnant son sang. HPKW DMKW

le sacrifice du serpent de Falyla

Suite du lion et le serpent.

Les malheurs de Drago Malfoy de Falyla

Fanfic avec le personnage de Kiara Weasley mais HPDM

Harry Potter et le presse papier lubrique de Yoda-les-grandes-oreilles **_ 3_**

Drago et Harry testent une potion qui les montrent dans leurs univers alternatifs et découvrent bien des choses.

Visite du paradis de Artemis **_ 3_**

Drago se sacrifie pour Harry qui meure après et ils se retrouvent au paradis. Aussi JPLE, SBRL, ADGG,...

Désert de glace de xaphania

Harry va former un nouveau trio avec Drago et Vaney (tatou etc)

Projection privée ou

presque de Quiproquo

C'est la règle : quand un des élèves ne se souvient pas de la soirée, une projection de la site-soirée est organisée avec tout ses participants.

marre de saint potter de Lousa

Drago donne à Harry une potion qui le fais agir comme il est vraiment

Amours à Poudlard de Hedwigelol

Drago et Hermione voient Séverus et Rémus en train de se branler en pensant à l'autre et font un plan pour les mettre ensemble. Aussi RLSR, HGSB, RWBZ...

Alors je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça de Falyla

Drago en manque va coucher avec Harry en oubliant le sort de silence...

Pardonne moi de Malefoydream

Une prophétie sur l'enfant de la lune... Également RWLB, HGOC, GWBZ

La seconde guerre de Kimophelia **_ 3_**

Drago après avoir été enfermé et torturé un mois se vois délivré et rejoins l'ordre du phénix. D'anciens amours surgissent (Alyssa). Aussi SBA GWBZ...

Parchemess de Leviathoune

Glisser un simple parchemin entre deux feuilles pendant un cours et aussitôt, on se retrouve connecté au réseau Parchemess de Poudlard.

La voix de mon cœur de slythebi **_ 3_**

Harry est muet va entrer au lycée et faire la connaissance de Drago. UA

Must love Quidditch de Archimède

Harry et Draco sont inscrits sur un site de rencontre en ligne

A Time to move on de ReachingforHeaven

Après la guerre, Poudlard se reconstruit.

La bogossitude cours particulier

avec Mr Malfoy de The Malfoy Team

Draco va apprendre à Harry comment devenir un bogoss

La bogossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy de The Malfoy Team

Suite de la fanfic au dessus

Chocolate Attack

Chocolate Revenge

Chocolate Cake

Chocolate Date

Chocolate Express

Chocolate Pumpkin

Chocolate Snow

Chocolat Return de Lonely Seira **_ 3_**

Série de Lemons au chocolat

The incredible race de Nessy999

Harry et Draco se retrouvent à faire partie d'une émission et vont devoir faire plusieurs épreuves.

Virages de abyssanne

Avec son nouveau jeu, sa boulle, Blaise fais que Drago embrasse Harry et Harry Severus.

Je hais Blaise Zabini de Mehild

Severus fais tomber une potion pendant son cours et de nouveaux couples se forment. Aussi HGRW BZTN

Love me, love me not de Falyla

Harry est dépressif et Drago essaye de l'aider.

jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare de nouveau de crystal of shadow

Albus vieux fou, RLCB LMNB SSSB Albus veut Harry sous sa coupe mais lui résiste

Le Lionceau de Poudlard de lovely A

Draco se retrouve transformé en lionceau, aussi SSSB

De l'ordre des minipousses de Yami Aku

Harry et Drago se retrouvent rapetissé à la suite d'une combinaison de sorts

Griffon dors et Serpentards font-ils bon ménage ? **_ 3_**

Harry et Drago, Sirius et Severus et Lucius et Remus

Devine, Malfoy de Sinelune **_ 3_**

Harry patineur et lui et Drago qui travaillent à l'orphelinat.

Ou comment être ridicule de ? PERDUE

Harry demande conseil à Drago pour sa fiancée et il lui donne des défis à faire

Miroir mon beau de leviartoung

Harry reçois un miroir qui lui donne des informations sur les attaques des Mangemort

Draco Malfoy est Unique de Artoung

Draco se retrouve avec des doubles de lui partout

Comment se faire larguer en dix jours de Nanou-Chan et toya-Chan

Harry parie qu'il peut se faire larguer en dix jours

Le grand frère de mon meilleur ami de Gody **_ 3_**

Drago tombe amoureux de Harry, le grand frère de son meilleur ami UA

A l orphelinat St Brutus de Margue

Drago arrive à l'orphelinat ST Brutus où il rencontre Harry, UA

482 lessons in Child Care de Juste-un-ange

Drago trouve un bébé devant sa porte et demande conseil à Harry

Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons de Schmarties

Drago vole un livre à la bibliothèque en espérant pouvoir séduire Harry

Le dragon apprivoisé de crazysnape **_ 3_**

Drago dit à son père qu'il sort avec Harry pour ne pas devoir se fiancer à Pansy. Également SSLM

L'enfer au Paradis de NenupharDuMal

Les mort veulent savoir ce qu'il advient d'Harry et sont surpris

Un bébé permis les serpentards

de Selann Yui

Drago recueille une petite fille qui en fait est celle d'Harry, qui a été attaqué

Papillon de Didi gemini **_ 3_**

Harry tatoueur tombe amoureux de Draco UA

La liste de ? PERDUE

Draco fait des listes et ne veux pas devenir mangemort

Narly de kelokelo **_ 3_**

Une petite fille apparaît dans la grande salle et vient apparemment du futur. Aussi SSRL HGRW

Journal d'une épave ou journal de Sirius Black de Gody

Drago et Harry trouvent le journal de Sirius dans ses vielles affaire. Avec SBSS et RLLM

—

**HPSS 18**

Smitty le Basilic de Lychee

Tremblez, habitants de Poudlard, car le Basilic est à nouveau dans les murs de l'Ecole... même s'il a un peu de mal, parfois. Aussi SBDM

Maudite gourmandise de elehyn

Bien qu'associé des jumeaux Weasley, Harry ne sait pas que les deux farceurs ont inventé une sucette pas comme les autres… Une sucette qui révèle le talent d'une personne concernant le sexe oral et qui va trahir sa parfaite maîtrise devant son maître des potions et les élèves de ce dernier.

MP3 de Camillette la chouette

Severus surprend Harry, prof de dcfm, en train de se trémousser dans le couloir...

Compagnon à quatre pattes de Oohfemmeluxieuse

Suite à un accident de potions Severus se transforme en chat et Dumbledore le confie à Harry

Clochette de EpsilonSnape

Elle l'avait appelé Clochette... Lui, le terrible Mangemorts Severus Snape... Clochette...

Harry Potter et le zizi magique de EpsilonSnape

Harry croit que son zizi enlève la marque des ténèbres. Aussi HPDM HPBZ

Harry juste Harry de EpsilonSnape **_ 3_**

Après la première guerre, Severus décide de partir loin de l'Angleterre. Lorsqu'il sera forcé de revenir, vingt ans plus tard, il va tomber sur un charment chasseur d'ingrédients

Puppy de Mandy Mandala7338

BDSM Harry est mal et Snape l'aide.

Quelque chose d'un héros de Falyla

Tu as entendu ? Fit Neville

Non, Quoi?

Quelqu'un est amoureux de Rogue

Severus Snape, pirate informatique de Agathe Laplante

Harry et Hermione introduisent leurs ordinateurs à Poudlard et Severus Snape commence à parler avec Harry anonymement.

Out of Azkaban de Pottermania bis **_ 3_**

Séverus et Harry on été enfermé à Azkaban et en sortent

Un strip tease, professeur? de Ivrian

Severus assisté au strip tease de Harry

Vite sous le bureau Potter de Ivrian

Un Harry complètement bourré vient déclarer sa flamme au professeur Rogue

20 façon de faire rougir son professeur de orel782

Harry adore la façon dont Snape rougit et décide de tout faire pour que ça se reproduise

Alors C en est un ou pas de crapounette

Ron pense que Severus est un vampire

Ce que veulent les hommes de Elehyn **_ 3_**

Harry peut lire dans les pensées des hommes de Poudlard

The Arrangementsde Le Joyeux Bordel De Camael

Le collègue de Harry ne cesse de le draguer alors Severus lui propose son aide.

Les Jolis Pitits Dessins de Lychee **_ 3_**

Rogue et Harry s'envoient des dessins

Mardi Gras de Archimède

Severus se fait inviter à dîner par Neville son collègue

Un nouveau compagnon pour Severus Snape de Melindra **_ 3_**

Severus reçois un dragons de Drago

—

**APSM 1**

Caught

Albus et Scorpius se font surprendre par Harry

—

**HGSS 2**

Hermione calice de Rogue

Rogue fait de Hermione son calice pour lui sauver la vie

Car Severus aime Hermione

Hermione tombe amoureuse de Severus, avec DMCS

—

**HGDM 14**

Une vie moldue ou presque de Lune d'argent **_ 3_**

Hermione est noble, Drago viens passer les vacances chez elle

25 jours pour séduire Hermione Granger de Loufoca-Granger

Drago séduit Hermione

Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy de Malefoy Heartless

Drago veut prouver à Hermione qu'il peut tomber amoureux et ça part en cacahuète

Un autre monde de dragoloveblog

Suite à un accident de potion, Drago et Hermione tombent dans un coma sorcier

Histoire de famille de Gouline971

Une nouvelle, Anaëlle, arrive à l'école, Drago et Hermione sont

Préfets en chefs,... Aussi HPAD et NMFD

À l'aube d'un jour nouveau de ? PERDUE

Drago se fait soigner par Hermione dans la maison de Nord après avoir été torturé par son père. Également RWPP

La Petite Amie de Draco Malfoy de LetMeCi

Hermione et Drago sont préfets en chefs et ont pour habitude de fume une clope sur la terrasse.

Préfets en chefs de Mack **_ 3_**

Drago et Hermione se retrouvent préfets en chefs et reçoivent une beuglante dés leur première ronde.

Lâche-moi Malfoy de Malinette H

Malefoy parie qu'il pourrais sortir avec Hermione, Harry joue les entremetteurs.

Que d'opposition de ? PERDUE

Une nouvelle, Christina Zabini, arrive à l'école. Aussi HPCZ, RWLB, GWBZ et LLNL

Remember us Hermione de ? N'EXISTE PLUS

Hermione se retrouve amnésique et se souviens seulement d'un certain serpentard

Ne jamais dire jamais de ? PERDUE

A la fin de l'année, Drago lance un pari à Hermione; Elle ne sera jamais belle. Hermione décide de relever le défi

Changement de vie de Kiara6468 **_ 3_**

Lorsque Drago arrive à Poudlard c'est une Hermione métamorphosée qu'il retrouve ( elle va à des fêtes de serpentards et devient pote avec Pansy)

Entre bien et mal de Camiiishka

Hermione Métamorphosée, Drago qui veux s'allier à l'ordre du Phénix et ces deux là qui deviennent préfets en chefs et doivent préparer des bals.

—

**LEJP 4**

One summer with you de Zazolys

Lily part en vacances avec sa famille et les maraudeurs sont ses voisins.

Chez les maraudeurs de Twinzie **_ 3_**

Lily va aller en coloc avec Rémus, Sirius et James

Lily et James Potter leur histoire de Jennifer Evans

La vie de Lily et James depuis leur première année

Quand rien d'autre ne restera de Awannel

Sirius et Rémus racontent à Harry la mise en couple de ses parents grâce à la musique

—

**SSSB 1**

Pretty Blacky Sevy de jojoaquarius **_ 3_**

Severus Est étonné de voir que son futur patron est Rémus Lupin. HPDM. UA

—

**BZRW 1**

Cohabitation forcée de lajijirouette

Dumbledore envoie Blaise passer les vacances chez Ron.

—

**RLSB 6**

Le défi des dragées de Rovarandom

Les Maraudeurs ont un jeu : manger des dragées et donner des gages à ceux qui en ont une mauvaise. Lorsqu'ils décident d'étendre ces gages sur une semaine, qui pourrait bien prévoir les conséquences de tout cela ?

Ni Timide de Mochou

Rémus et Sirius s'avouent leur amour et se donnent en spectacle dans la salle commune

Ab Imo Pectore de Lord La Folle

Dumbledore instaure une journée où chacun est 'enchaîné à quelqu'un d'autre JPLE

Alone de Zazolys

Harry trouve un moyen de ressusciter Sirius mais seul Séverus et lui peuvent le voir..

Dites-le par écrit de Lelouchka

Les maraudeurs se parlent par parchemins, aussi JPLE

Esclave des sens de Mrs Boulette **_ 3_**

Rémus est coincé au lit et Sirius va l'aider.

Rémus Lupin, sa vie, son œuvre

de Miss tako

Je me présente : Rémus lupin, loup-garou. Et amoureux de Sirius Black.

—

**RLLM 1**

Seuls et abandonnés de chrisanimefan

Remise de prix pour les héros de la guerre, aussi SSSB

—

**SBET 1**

Perle grise de Missma

Romance très drôle (genre vraiment) mais triste sur la fin.

—

**HPTJ 1**

welcome to the darkness de Shaynna **_ 3_**

Harry va tomber sous le charme du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, j'ai nommé le grand, le sublime, Lord Voldemort

The Dark Lord Will Rise Again De SamaraXX **_ 3_**

Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres

—

**FWDM 1**

A L'Aube D'Un Jour nouveau de Tite-Noune

Fred envoie une lettre d'amour à Draco

—

**DMTN**

Entrave de Charlymarmotte

Suite à des propos blessante de sa mère étant enfant, Théo est persuadé que l'amour qu'il porte à Draco restera à sens unique pour toujours. Il pense être condamné à la solitude pour le restant de ses jours mais...

—

**HPDMBZ**

De l'ombre à la lumière de Nanola Meyhlann

Après la bataille finale, Harry reprend le chemin de Poudlard avec ses amis Ron et Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il deviendrait la proie de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Jamais.


End file.
